Graphene refers to a two-dimensional (2D) planar material in a honeycomb lattice in which carbons are connected in hexagonal shapes, which is very thin and transparent and has great electrical conductivity. Graphenes are increasingly used in transparent displays or bendable displays due to these characteristics. Recently, various attempts are being made to synthesize large sized graphene.
Graphene is generally synthesized by using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method by using a catalyst metal.
To transfer the graphene synthesized on a surface of a catalyst metal by using the CVD method, to a substrate film, a thermal release tape is attached on the graphene, the catalyst metal is removed by etching, and then the graphene attached to the thermal release tape is transferred to the substrate film.